


Come Here Bunny Rabbit

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fucking, Hybrid AU, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Office Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray goes into heat every three weeks, he can make himself go into heat, but it doesn't work the other way around. He gets it and the only person who can make him feel good is Joel and his desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Here Bunny Rabbit

The common expression “fucking like rabbits” isn’t too far fetch on what Ray’s sex life really is. When he goes into heat he fucks like a rabbit, constantly wanting sex, to feel pleasure ripple up his body like a rock in water. The heat sizzling in his pit of his stomach, his mind getting fuzzy, and this primal instinct that he has hardwired inside of him comes out, this urge to get fucked until he can’t see straight.  
His bunny ears hang down in submission and his little powder puff tail twitching, wanting more of his ferret boyfriend’s cock inside of him. He becomes a whiny mess who will take anything he can get his mouth on or fuck, if it’s a dildo or Joel’s cock, it doesn’t matter, he just wants to fuck something. Heat makes him the opposite of his happy-go-lucky self, it makes him needy of sex and a tad submissive to Joel.  
His heats come more frequently than the other hybrids he knows, his comes randomly, it isn’t calculated like the others, if he really tired he could actually make himself go into heat, sadly he can’t make it go the other way around and make himself not go into heat. Joel’s lucky, his is only once every four months, but when he does go into it, four months of pent up primal sexual frustration causes Ray to not only see straight, but walk straight for some time.  
They do have sex like normal couples, but when Joel goes into heat, it’s nothing Ray has ever seen before. Nails and teeth all over his body, fucking the rabbit hybrid all day, only taking breaks if Joel is afraid of Ray passing out from dehydration after tasting pillow for what seems to be and might as well be hours in bed.  
The heat comes the first Monday after his holiday, he thought about taking his suppressants, the only thing that makes them not as bad, but it doesn’t fully prevent them, unfortunately he forgot them on the dresser when he made the journey to New York to visit his family with Joel. Now back in the office, Ray can feel the heat creep up from his toes, slowly sliding up his body like warm snakes. He bites his lip, hoping to at least finish the last bit of editing before it fully takes effect, making him a mess, undone before everyone’s eyes.   
He knows that nobody would take advantage of him, not only would that be the wrong things to do, he is also with Joel and the ferret would kill anyone who tried to lay a hand on his heat induced boyfriend.  
He’s more afraid of being eaten by the big predators in the building like Jack who is a lion whose yawn still makes Ray freeze up and even Michael and Lindsay who are simply house cats.  
He rubs his eyes and take a deep breath, he’s almost finish the video. Afterwards all he has to do is go to Joel’s office and even his smell alone with get the point across to the ferret.  
He doesn’t realize that he’s tapping his foot rapidly as if he’s Thumper from Bambi, it takes Michael yelling “Holy fuck, Ray stop tapping your damn foot!” that Ray snaps out of his trace, his mind still fuzzy, but realizing that he’s doing that. It’s his way to show that he’s going to heat, it’s usually a precursor for the smell that’ll soon wafer through the office.  
All he needs to do it finish this last part and then he’s gone to Joel’s office. His eyes feeling blurry, he can smell the warm scent of his heat which makes him loudly groan and hit his head against his desk with a ‘thud’.  
Everyone looks to him, gripping his mouse tightly with another arm around his middle.  
“What’s w-oh.” Geoff starts, the ram getting a nose full of Ray’s powerful scent.  
Gavin sniffs the air and squawks “Ray you- ouch, Geoff!” he’s cut short by Geoff hitting him in the side.  
Geoff leans over “Don’t make him feel bad, just because you don’t have yours as often doesn’t mean that you can go around and give people like Ray for shit.”  
The Brit nods, not wanting another punch in the side from the ram.  
Ray could die right then, all eyes on him and each with a nose full of his scent, knowing fully well that he’s in heat.  
“Hey, Ray, do you need us to get Joel.” Geoff asks, using his soft, fatherly tone, as if he was speaking to a child.  
Ray nods, wanting Joel more than anything else right now.  
Geoff gets up and quickly leaves the room, going to get Joel.  
The Puerto Rican pulls his hood over his head, wanting to block out the quiet chatter coming from the others.  
“What do we do?” Michael asks, looking Jack.  
The lion hybrid runs his fingers through his thick hair and responds “I don’t know, Geoff will be coming back soon. Ray’s really embarrassed right now, just lay off of him.”  
Two thirds of team lads nod in agreement. Michael gets up from his seat and goes over to the rabbit hybrid, seeing the long ears, patted down against his hoodie covered head, the ears poking through the holes he made in the top, he looks ashamed.  
“Hey, Ray, it’s no big deal. Shit like this happens all the time, we’re going to get Joel and everything will be okay.” Michael assures, putting his hand on the Puerto Rican’s back.  
Ray nods, but still keeps his head down. Every second feels like an hour, wanting Joel to come through the door and take him away from the office, kissing the rabbit hybrid till he doesn’t feel embarrassed anymore.  
The door to the office opens again and suddenly he feels arms wrap around his neck and a kiss on his sweaty temple.  
“Hey, Ray.” Joel says, adding in a quieter, sultry voice “You smell amazing.”  
Ray nods, slowly moving his head up, revealing his dark red face and moving his hands to take hold of Joel’s wrists that are resting against his collarbones.  
“Want to go to my office, you’ll feel better there.” Joel whispers, pressing another kiss at Ray’s hairline.  
Ray responds in a small voice “Thanks, Joel.” then slowly gets up with the help of ferret hybrid.  
Joel puts Ray’s arm over his shoulder, taking in the scent of his bunny rabbit, it makes him swallow hard. He may go into heat once every four months, but when he smells Ray’s heat it makes him feel hot as well.  
Ray whimpers once they get out of the office and rest against Joel, wanting to smell the ferret hybrid, but instead gets his thick, heat smell.  
“Hey, there bunny rabbit.” Joel purrs when they get closer to his office.  
The rabbit hybrid would normally be upset if somebody called him a bunny, but Joel was different. The way he said it makes Ray excited, it’s a term used in the bedroom, or when he’s being pinned to the desk and fucked till he’s seeing stars.  
Ray wiggles his small white tail which makes Joel smirk, the tail is covered by his shirt and jeans, but seeing the little wiggle of the rabbit hybrid’s hips makes Joel happy because he knows he’ll see that little powder puff tail soon.  
“You’re so fucking cute, Ray. You smell amazing and I’m surprised that the others kept it in their pants.” Joel growls.  
Ray runs his fingers across the stubble on Joel’s chin and responds “You would kill them.” his voice more cutesy than before, trying to seem more attractive.   
Joel knows that Ray tries to make himself look more attractive to him, leaning closer to Joel, talking in a smaller voice, the smell that fucks with his head and makes him feel like he’s in heat, Ray does it subconsciously, not aware that he’s doing it at all.  
They soon get to his office and Ray is trying as hard as he can to get his hoodie off. Joel licks his lips, feeling himself grow hard, there’s one thing to have the rabbit pressed up against him, the smell starting to bed itself in his clothes, it’s another thing to see him struggling to get something as simple as a sweatshirt off, looking like an injured animal with the hoodie almost past his head and it still stuck around his arms, maybe it’s something in his blood that makes him turned on by this.  
Joel asks “What’s wrong, bunny? You look a little stuck there.”  
The rabbit hybrid wiggles around and responds “Help me.”  
“You’re such a klutz. Can’t even get your hoodie off while you’re in heat.” Joel responds, moving closer to Ray so he can run his fingers down Ray’s sides, feeling the fabric of the t-shirt.  
Ray makes a noise of protest, but it soon turns into a moan when Joel’s thigh hits his growing erection.  
Joel smirks as he helps Ray out of the sweatshirt, tossing it to the side as he finally gets to see the younger male’s body under the sweatshirt.  
“I’m going to defile you so badly that I won’t be able to get rid of the smell of sex for weeks.” Joel growls, his eyes growing dark as he puts emphasis on the word ‘weeks’  
Ray let’s out a whimper before slowly unbuttoning his shorts and slowing them off, leaving him in boxers with a slight wet spot on them and a tight fitting t-shirt.  
Joel should've known that Ray was going into heat by the way he dressed that morning, something tight underneath and baggy hoodie, like the caramel inside of a hard candy, hiding his body for only Joel to see when he first got the chance.  
The rabbit hybrid steps out of his shorts. Seeing Ray’s almost naked body turns Joel on, he presses hard kisses on Ray’s neck, places small bites on the younger male’s tanned neck.  
“My little bunny.” Joel growls.  
Ray subconsciously taps his foot rapidly as Joel’s hand moves to his small tail, playing with the small tufts of fur on it.  
“Joel.” Ray moans out.  
The feeling of his tail being touched is almost equivalent to touching his g-spot, it’s sensitive and rarely touched so it makes the feeling even more pleasurable.  
“Sucha cute little tail, reminds of that toy in that store.”  
Ray’s eyes grow wide, remembering when they went to the sex shop and found a virebator that at the base had a little fake fluffy bunny tail like Ray’s, he made a joke that he’s sad that his tail doesn’t vibrate like that.  
“Do you remember that?” Joel asks, pulling at the tail a little bit, making Ray moan.  
Ray nods his head and Joel responds “Get over the desk, bunny.” then grabs Ray’s ass as he walks to the desk and braces himself on the wood of the desk, it feeling nice against his hands.  
Joel comes up behind him, starting to play with Ray’s long dark ears with one hand and starting to pump his cock with the other, making Ray moan.  
“You’re such a good bunny.” Joel breaths out and he grinds himself against Ray’s ass.  
Ray moans, feeling pleasure shoot through him like a bullet, filling him with warmth, with his mind still in a haze.  
He let’s out a loud groan when Joel moves his hand away from his cock.  
“I’m sorry, Ray, let me just get you ready, then I’ll continue.” Joel apologizes, pressing a kiss on Ray’s cheekbone before opening the top drawer, rummaging around for the small bottle of lube he keeps tucked away. He finds it and smiles at the bottle, glad that he found it.  
Joel hushes a whimpering Ray whose arms that are supporting him on the desk are shaking along with his legs.  
The older male undoes his pants, pulling them down along with his boxers then opens the bottle of lube.   
“My little bunny. I love seeing you in heat.” Joel says softly as he coats his hand in the sticky lube before applying it to his cock then the tight muscles of Ray’s hole.  
“I’m your bunny.” Ray whimpers, his cock leaking against Joel’s desk.  
“Everybody calls you Ray or X-Ray, but when I get you alone, you’re a bunny, a little bunny with a need for his boyfriend’s cock. I know you don’t like getting your heat so often, but you look so flustered and adorable when you get it.” Joel growls, then dips his lube covered fingers inside of Ray’s hole, slowly pumping them.  
“Joel.” The rabbit hybrid whimpers, closing his eyes for a moment.  
Joel’s other hand grips Ray’s ass cheek before asking “What is it?”  
“Fuck me.” Ray whimpers, looking behind him and to Joel whose face is in the Puerto Rican’s hair.  
Those two words make Joel slowly take his fingers out, Ray’s hole clenching, wanting them back inside of him.  
Joel moves his other hand away from Ray’s ass and places it on the small of the younger male’s back. He slowly slides his length inside of Ray’s hole, hearing the younger male moan in happiness, glad to have something inside of him that’ll fill him to the brim.  
“Joel.” Ray mewls happily.  
His name sounding like music to his ears as he moves his hand from the small of the younger male’s back and to link fingers with him on his desk. He moves his other hand that is still covered in lube to Ray’s cock where he keeps a tight grip on it as he starts to move his hand up and down the shaft.  
Ray’s head feels light, the pleasure shooting through him at a faster rate, pulsing through his body, he could die right now and he wouldn’t mind, he’d probably die from over simulation.  
Joel’s face moves down to Ray’s neck, gliding his tongue across the side of Ray’s neck as he starts to move his hips, pushing more inside of Ray before moving out a bit, moving in a slow pace to match how he’s pumping Ray’s cock.  
Ray looks behind him and whimpers “Joel.”  
Joel’s fingers grip the rabbit hybrid’s skinny ones, his wet tongue gliding patterns along his lover’s skin, making it wet.   
In other cases Ray would be uncomfortable by the wetness on his neck, but right now he’s too wrapped up in the warmth of sex and his own scent.  
“We..W..We fuck like rabbits.” Ray whimpers.  
Joel presses a kiss on Ray’s wet neck and responds “Well, one of us is a bunny.” then moves his hand away from Ray’s cock to run his fingers through the small tail before putting it back on his lover’s cock.  
“My fucking bunny. You’re all mine, you and I are meant to be together.” Joel groans.  
Ray whimpers in agreement, he is grinds his hips back, wanting more of Joel’s cock inside of him.  
“Ray, I’m in as deep as I can, you’re so needy.” Joel points out.  
Ray moves his head to the side, exposing all of the side of his neck that Joel was attacking.  
Joel starts to sink his teeth into the skin, leaving bright red marks that will take weeks to fade into yellow, neither of them mind, it’s a mark that’ll show everyone who fucks Ray while in he’s in heat, as if it wasn’t obvious already.  
“I..I..I am needy.” Ray whimpers, gripping the desk as Joel ruts behind him, moving a bit faster now.  
“Yes you are, you slutty bunny, there’s a reason why slutty and bunny almost sound the same, because little rabbit hybrids have a high sex drive, and it’s hybrids like me who keep you wanting more.” Joel whispers, his voice dripping in lust, knowing all the right ways to turn Ray on with his words.  
“T..T..That’s not true.” Ray responds, his voice nothing more than a watery whimper.  
“Really? That doesn’t sound convincing when you’re shaking and whimpering with my cock in your ass.” Joel points out, slowing his hand down on Ray’s cock.  
Ray lets out a loud whine, not feeling as much of the pressure on his cock as before.  
“That’s what I thought.” Joel chuckles before going back to his regular pace.  
Ray starts to feel heat coil in his stomach as his arms shake even more, feeling weak. Joel’s hands on him feel amazing, the warmth of his breath against his cheek and his hand on his cock while the other is gripping his hand.  
“J..J..Joel, fuck.” Ray squeaks out before chewing on his bottom lip.  
Joel can feel Ray’s cock starting to tense up, getting closer to coming all over Joel’s desk, but it’s nothing a little tissue won’t clean up.  
“What is it, bunny? You’re close to coming all over my desk? Making my desk an absolute mess?” Joel asks, before placing another small bite on his lover’s neck.  
“I..I’m sorry.” Ray moans, before screwing his eyes shut and letting out a loud groan and comes all over Joel’s hand and some of his desk.  
His breathing becomes hard, feeling some of the warmth from his heat start to go away a bit, one round of sex isn’t going to stop his heat, if he wanted it gone by the end of the day, Joel would have to keep fucking him for the rest of the day, even then Ray would still get a bit of that feeling for sex.  
Ray slumps more against the desk, resting his t-shirt covered front on the desk, his arms worn out from supporting him, feeling the warm, sticky come on his soften cock. His head swirling and his heart racing.  
“My little bunny, you’re so adorable and fuckable, your cheeks are so fucking red. You look amazing. You’re my everything, I’ll take care of you during your heat.” Joel soothes, his voice like warm honey to Ray.  
“Joel, fuck, you feel.. You feel so good.” Ray whimpers, pleasure shooting through him as Joel continues to fuck him.  
“So do you, Ray, you want me cock, don’t you?” Joel asks, already knowing the answer to the question.  
Ray nods, gripping as some of the papers on Joel’s desk, the paper crinkling under his fingers.  
Joel’s pace starts to become faster, out of tune as he pushes Ray harder into the desk, the possibility of bruises being high. Joel moves his hand from Ray’s limp cock to his tanned hip to get at a better angle. Joel’s eyes close tightly as he thrusts into Ray a few more times before letting out a loud groan as he comes inside of his boyfriend, Joel’s nail embedding themselves in Ray’s skin. Joel’ grinds his teeth together as he releases inside of Ray, his heading feeling a bit dizzy and feeling the sweat on his forehead as he comes down from his high.  
The rabbit hybrid let’s out a little noise, feeling the stickiness of Joel’s come in his hole. His body still feels hot, a little less hot, but still hot and his head just as fuzzy.  
Joel slowly pulls out of Ray and sits down at his chair, it rolling back a bit as he starts to catch his breath.  
Ray rests full on the desk before Joel moves him onto his lap, his breathing coming out in short puffs.   
“Bunny.” Joel coos, pressing his forehead to Ray’s sweaty forehead.  
Ray looks up at him, his glasses slightly tilted, but Joel fixes that easily. He looks to Joel, holding onto the front of his shirt and asks “Again?” in his soft voice and giving Joel a puppy dog look.  
With a look like that, how could Joel say no?


End file.
